The present invention relates to the remote operation of video, and still cameras and audio recording equipment. In particular, for Point of View (POV) style filming, or when more than one recording instrument is being controlled by a single individual, it is difficult and cumbersome to manually control the devices. As such, remote control over these recording devices may be of particular utility.
“Sport” cameras have become more popular in a number of outdoor and “extreme” activities. These cameras are typically small, lightweight units capable of being mounted on a helmet, surfboard, airplane, or other surface. This enables the filmmaker to capture images from their own perspective (known as POV filming).
For these cameras there is a continual tradeoff between size/weight and storage and power capacity. Often these units are being employed in places where power and external storage is not readily available. Given this tradeoff, it is advantageous for the user to record only when desired in order to conserve memory and power in the device. When the cameras are mounted on a hard to reach location such as a helmet (for example), rapid and easy control over the camera may be a difficult task.
Likewise, it is sometimes desirable to have more than one camera recording a single event where only one user is present. For example, in a stunt plane, the user may have more than one camera in the cockpit, wings and other locations in order to “get all the action.” In these cases, remote control over the cameras' operations is desirous (if not entirely required).
In order to solve these, and similar issues, a number of solutions have been employed to varying degrees of success. Timers and remote triggers have been previously employed for cameras. In some cases, these remote triggers use infrared (IR) signals, or other frequencies, that the camera is designed to accept in order to take a picture, or start video recording. While these systems have been generally well received, they fail to provide the high degree of flexibility and customizability desired by most current sports filmmakers.
Hence there is a need for a system that provides for long distance and modular control over a sports camera. Such a system allows for a user to control one or more cameras from a convenient location without the need to be in the proximity of any of the recording devices.
In view of the foregoing, systems and methods for wireless remote controlled operation of cameras is provided. The present invention provides a novel system for controlling one or more recording devices using modular transceiver devices.